A consumer often uses a search engine to retrieve information about a product that he or she is considering purchasing. For example, the consumer might submit a search query and expect to receive information that describes a product's specifications and purchase price. While information describing specifications and prices can be helpful to a consumer, additional types of information would better assist the consumer to make a more informed choice about whether to make a purchase.